Jeux téléphoniques
by Didi Gemini
Summary: [OS] Quand les chevaliers ont rien à faire et que DM a une idée... Ou quand deux nanas ont rien à faire, que l'une trouve une idée et que l'autre suit...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Plusieurs.

**Rating :** M.

Good evening evreybody !!

**Lys :** Oh l'autre ! Genre elle sait bien papoter anglais :p 

:p

**Lys :** Alors ! Voici une nouvelle fic...

Depuis quand tu présentes à ma place ?

**Lys :** Depuis que t'as fait de moi de la chair à paté et que je cache une grosse massue XXL dans ma poche, prête à te refaire le portrait.

Oki, alors moi, je sens le paté...

**Lys _(sort la massue)_ :** Tu disais ??

Rien :-)

**Lys :** Cool :p Bref ! Alors voici une nouvelle fic (tapée depuis un bon moment mais ce n'est qu'un détail...) écrite en co-écriture avec phebe83a. Un résumé ? Irresumable.

C'était profond.

**Lys :** Merci :p

Vous allez vite le découvrir ! Par contre, côté rating, je savais pas trop, vous allez peut-être être déçu, gomen !

**Lys :** Et si y'en a qui se demande comment elles ont tapé ça... Bah l'une faisait un chevalier, et l'autre faisait le deuxième :p

C'était marrant à faire :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jeux téléphoniques

Le projet était parti bêtement. Les temps de paix, le domaine étaie ennuyeux à mourir. Et les distractions trop rares. Ils pensaient avoir épuisé toute les distraction possibles et les jeux de société qu'ils avaient quand Masque de mort, dont c'était le tour d'organiser quelque chose pour le lendemain, eut une grande idée. Il fouilla rapidement, les caisses d'objets stockés, sortis deux téléphones et les brancha ensemble dans des pièces différentes.

Quand il eut fini son installation, il se fit un café et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il attendit patiemment que ses invités arrivent. Bientôt, on toqua à sa porte. Mû, Shaka, Saga et Kanon entrèrent dans le salon. Le Cancer s'empressa d'aller leur chercher du café en attendant le reste. Aphrodite, Shura, Camus et Milo ne tardèrent pas à arriver eux aussi. Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, l'italien leur présenta l'affaire.

**DM :** Alors, j'ai un nouveau jeu.

**Kanon :** C'est quoi ?

**DM :** Pour commencer, chacun pioche un papier dans la boite.

Chacun s'exécuta sans se poser de question et regarda le nombre écrit dessus.

Dm ; Les chiffres pairs désignent une personne de leur groupe, pareil pour les impairs. Une fois que c'est fait, les désignés vont dans les deux pièces là-bas, vous trouverez les instructions pour la suite sur place.

Sans poser d'autres questions, les chevaliers s'exécutèrent et partirent chacun dans une pièce. Mû, Camus, Aphrodite et Kanon allèrent dans une pièce, Shura, Milo, Shaka et Saga dans une autre.

1er groupe

**Kanon :** On choisit qui ?

**Mû **: On vote ?

**Aphro :** Je propose Camus.

**Kanon :** Ça me va. Mû ?

**Mû :** Moi aussi.

**Camus :** Donc, j'ai pas le choix.

2e groupe

**Shura :** Je commence.

**Milo :** Si tu veux.

**Shura :** Pas de contestation ?

**DM _(passant dans le couloir)_ :** Vous avez choisi ? Alors les autres retournent au salon, voici les instructions.

Il donna une enveloppe dans chaque pièce. Camus ouvrit et se demanda s'il avait bien compris : « Vous, allez avoir une conversation téléphonique érotique avec votre correspondant. » Shura, lui, en rit. Enfin un truc intéressant. Camus relisait le message encore et encore, se demandant si ce qui était écris était sérieux ou non. Non, ce n'était pas sérieux, mais connaissant Masque de Mort, ce genre d'idée était tout à fait normale.

Il déglutit, les joues rouges et regarda le combiné de téléphone. Il ne voulait pas le décrocher. Sur qui allait-il tomber ? Dans le fond, il espérait éviter Milo. Tel qu'il le connaissait, la conversation serait très gênante, un peu trop même. En décrochant le combiné, il pria pour tomber sur Shaka, l'un des derniers hommes "sage" de son entourage. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se résigna à prendre le combiné. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son interlocuteur vienne à lui.

**Shura :** Coucou trésor,

**Camus _(au bout d'un moment)_ :** Bonjour Shura.

**Shura :** Allons, chéri, soit pas si froid. J'ai tellement envie de te toucher.

**Camus :** Désolé, mais moi non.

**Shura :** De glisser les mains sous tes vêtements, de mordiller tes jolis tétons.

Shura se dit que le verseau risquait de tomber de sa chaise. Camus, à l'autre bout du fil, avait les joues rouge pivoine. Il ne répondit pas.

**Shura :** Je t'embrasse, et je caresse tes cuisses.

**Camus :** Tais-toi.

**Shura :** Non, j'ai envie de toi, de t'aimer.

**Camus :** Eh bien pas moi !

**Shura :** Prend-moi dans ta bouche, suce-moi !

**Camus :** Hein ?!

**Shura :** Suce-moi !

**Camus :** Non mais ça va pas ?!

**Shura :** Sois gentil, trésor…

**Camus :** Et moi qui te croyais sérieux !

**Shura : **Mais je le suis.

**Camus :** Comment ?! T'as vraiment envie de...

**Shura : **Oui, j'ai envie de toi, de ta bouche.

**Camus :** Shura !

Le verseau raccrocha brutalement, choqué, pris quelques instants, espérant que ça suffirait à faire disparaître sa rougeur. Il rejoignit les autres pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Ses compagnons d'armes, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, l'interrogèrent du regard. Camus s'assit sans un mot, les joues encore rosies, ce qui fit sourire un certain nombre de chevaliers. Shura les rejoignit à son tour et adressa un clin d'œil au Verseau qui le foudroya du regard.

**OoO**

**DM : **Bon, aux suivants.

**Milo : **Moi, je veux bien !

Il se leva et partit dans la pièce où était assis tout à l'heure Shura. Aphrodite, intéressé par les joues rosies de Camus et le regard taquin de Shura, se leva à son tour et s'installa devant un combiné. Il regarda le message lut quelques minutes auparavant par Camus et comprit tout de suite.

**Milo : **Salut ma beauté.

**Aphrodite : **Salut, mon chou. Tu m'embrasses ?

**Milo : **Avec plaisir, mon ange.

Milo émit un bruit sonore de baiser, ce qui fit sourire Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite : **Mm, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses;

**Milo : **J'aime t'embrasser...

**Aphrodite : **Et je suis sûr que nous aimerons la suite.

**Milo : **Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

**Aphrodite : **Une étreinte torride ! Fais-moi l'amour !

**Milo : **Avec plaisir, ma beauté. Tes cuisses sont si douces...

**Aphrodite : **Je sens ton désir sous mes doigts.

**Milo : **Oh oui, caresse-moi...

**Aphrodite : **Mm, t'es tout dur…

**Milo : **C'est toi qui me fais cet effet-là.

**Aphrodite : **Vraiment, j'adore me frotter contre toi, tu m'excites.

**Milo : **Oh oui, continue... Tu sens si bon.

**Aphrodite : **Je fais glisser mes lèvres le long de ton corps.

**Milo : **Tu lèches mes tétons.

**Aphrodite : **Oui, et ma main te caresse sous ton caleçon.

**Milo : **La mienne caresse tes fesses blanches, se glisse entre.

**Aphrodite : **OUI, je veux te sentir en moi !

**Milo : **Tu veux que je rentre mon doigt ? Je mets deux doigts. Tu es si chaud...

**Aphrodite : **MM, c'est bon...

**Milo : **Je glisse mon autre main sous ton slip.

**Aphrodite : **Oh, je vais jouir…

**Milo : **Vas-y, jouis !

**Aphrodite : **M… Miloo…

**Milo : **Aphrodite...

Milo, qui se caressait en imaginant les doigts d'Aphrodite, se sentit se libérer dans son caleçon. Il ne retint pas son gémissement, il entendit celui du suédois qui avait fait de même.

**Milo : **On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

**Aphrodite : **C'est vrai, c'est marrant. On devrait embrasser DM pour cette idée.

**OoO**

**DM : **Alors, bien amusés ?

**Milo : **Très bien !

**DM : **Qui est volontaire ?

**Mû : **Je le suis. Il faudra bien passer, alors autant y aller maintenant.

Le Bélier partit. Saga suivit sa silhouette du regard et, séduit, il se proposa aussi volontaire. Kanon lui fit un clin d'oeil. Saga se dirigea dans la pièce libre, regarda les instruction, resta rêveur un instant et prit le téléphone. De l'autre côté, Mû regardait avec des yeux étonnés le message. Il se demanda qui était au bout du fil, espéra un instant que ce ne soit pas Kanon qui lui sortirait des bêtises aussi grosses que lui.

**Saga : **Mû ?

**Mû : **J'ai cru que c'était Kanon.

**Saga : **Non. Mû, on tente ?

**Mû : **Pourquoi pas ? C'est le but du jeu.

**Saga : **Alors on est seul, chez toi, je te tiens par la taille.

**Mû : **Je suis bien contre toi. J'aime ton odeur, tes cheveux qui caressent mon visage.

**Saga : **Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

**Mû : **C'est agréable. J'ouvre mes lèvres.

**Saga : **Je caresse tes lèvres de ma langue, et elle glisse dans ta bouche.

**Mû : **Elle touche la mienne, nos souffles se mélangent...

**Saga : **Je te serre dans mes bras.

**Mû : **Je m'y sens bien, je me colle contre toi.

**Saga : **Je te soulève dans mes bras et te porte dans la chambre, je tire les rideaux et j'allume des bougies.

**Mû : **Je soulève ma chemise, glisse mes mains dessous et me caresse en te regardant t'avancer vers moi.

**Saga : **Je te regarde, tu es magnifique…

**Mû : **Tu es plus beau avec tes yeux qui me dévorent.

**Saga : **Je me penche sur toi, caresse ta peau d'opale… M'accapare les deux joyaux roses.

**Mû : **Je gémis et te retire ta chemise pour te caresser.

**Saga : **Je capture tes doigts et les embrasses amoureusement.

**Mû : **Je préfère avoir tes lèvres sur les miennes, c'est à mon tour de les capturer.

**Saga : **Oui, mon amour, tout ce que tu voudras. Je gémis sous tes attouchements.

**Mû : **Tu passes tes mains sur mes cuisses et je redessine tes cicatrices, sur ton dos.

**Saga : **J'adore te faire gémir, je te débarrasse de ton pantalon.

**Mû : **Je me laisse faire, je me frotte contre toi et sens ton désir.

**Saga : **C'est bon, quand tu fais ça et je finis de me dévêtir.

**Mû : **Je te pousse sur le côté et monte sur toi. Tu es beau...

**Saga : **Tu me fais perdre la tête, t'es trop excitant.

**Mû : **C'est fait pour. J'aime te faire perdre la tête.

**Saga : **Je soulève les hanches frottant mon désir contre tes cuisses.

**Mû : **Je retire mon sous-vêtement. Je le prends dans ma main et le caresse.

**Saga : **C'est si bon, je te fais la même chose.

**Mû : **Nous gémissons tous les deux. Tu arrêtes, tu veux plus.

**Saga : **Je te bascule sous moi, et m'installe entre tes jambes, je caresse ta fleur d'amour.

**Mû : **Je gémis, écarte les jambes.

**Saga : **Je me glisse en toi en t'embrassant.

**Mû : **J'ai mal, mais vite le plaisir me submerge.

**Saga : **Je gémie de plaisir, je sens ta respiration qui s'accélère, tes reins se cambrer contre moi.

**Mû : **J'enserre ton cou de mes bras, je te sens aller et venir en moi. C'est si bon... Ça l'est autant pour toi ?

**Saga : **Oui, tu jouies te contactant sur moi, c'est trop, moi aussi je me libère.

**Mû : **Je le sens et je gémis. Tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, tu reprends ta respiration avant.

**Saga : **Je te regarde, te serres contre moi et te dis des mots d'amour.

**Mû : **Je les écoute, je t'en dis d'autres. Je t'embrasse.

**Saga : **Oui… Mû, je crois que nous allons un peu attendre avant de rejoindre les autres. Moi, je suis pas très présentable, et toi ?

**Mû : **Encore moins, je te l'avoue. Je t'invite à dîner ?

**Saga : **Avec plaisir.

Mû sourit et raccrocha le combiné. Saga accrocha également en imaginant la soirée qu'il allait passer. Cette discussion lui avait donné des envies. Il respira un grand coup et sortit de la pièce en même temps que le Bélier. Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent dans le salon.

**OoO**

**DM : **les derniers !

**Kanon : **Ok, je suis parti !

**Shaka : **Je suppose que je ne peux pas me défiler.

**Kanon : **Non.

Shaka, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, se leva et sortit. Comme les précédents, ils allèrent chacun dans une pièce. En lisant le mot à leur tour, ils ne furent pas étonnés de l'état des chevaliers à leur retour. Kanon sourit en pensant à la conversation que son frère et Mû avaient dû avoir. Il décrocha, décidé à s'occuper du chevalier de la Vierge.

**Kanon : **Shaka ?

**Shaka : **…

**Kanon : **J'ai envie de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, de les explorer de ma langue avant de caresser la tienne… Je poserai mes mains sur ton corps, te couvrirai de baisers. Goûterai chaque millimètre de ta peau.

Shaka ne répondit rien, écoutant Kanon parler.

**Kanon : **Je te mordillerai, te lécherai, te ferai découvrir un monde de plaisir. Je te ferai crier de plaisir.

**Shaka : **Ah oui, vraiment ?

**Kanon : **Je déferai ton sari, parcourrai tes jambes de baisers et viendrai te goûter, explorer la source de tes plaisirs et te ferai jouir entre mes lèvres.

**Shaka : **Encore faut-il que tu y arrives.

**Kanon : **Je suis sûr d'y arriver, j'en ai envie. Je suis prêt à te le prouver tout de suite.

**Shaka : **Viens me-le prouver

**Kanon : **Tout de suite. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

**Shaka : **Chez moi.

**Kanon : **D'accord. À tout de suite.

Kanon raccrocha et se téléporta, un sourire aux lèvres. Shaka en fit de même. Il imaginait déjà le visage outré de Camus quand il apprendrait qu'ils étaient partis chez la Vierge.

**OoO**

**DM : **Bon, alors nous avons fini. Je sais pas si y a des gagnants ? Mais on se doute, quelqu'un veut un verre ?

**Mû : **Il se fait tard, je rentre.

**Saga : **Moi aussi.

Sur le canapé Milo et Aphro continuaient de se chauffer. Shura s'apprêtait à partir et la reine de glace n'avait pas dit un mot. Masque de Mort se dit que les grands gagnants avaient fichu le camp pour entamer un deuxième round. Et les perdant, bah lui avec Camus, pas de doute. Enfin lui il avait enregistré tous ça pour en profiter après donc rester le Verseau. Milo et Aphrodite se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs intentions. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent, saluèrent les deux autres et partirent. Une fois dehors, le Scorpion entoura les épaules du suédois de son bras.

**Milo : **Je t'invite chez moi ?

**Aphrodite : **Quand c'est dit si gentiment…

Camus les regarda tous partir. Visiblement, des couple s'étaient formés pour la nuit, même s'il imaginait mal Shaka et Mû faire ça. Il se sentit idiot, tout seul dans le salon du Cancer qui mettait un peu d'ordre. Il se dit que non seulement il avait dû froisser Shura et il restait seul alors que tous partaient passer une bonne soirée.

**DM : **Tu veux un autre verre ?

**Camus : **Pourquoi pas ?

Masque de Mort lui tendit un verre. Camus fixa le liquide, le vit tourner dans le verre et finit par le lentement. L'italien le regarda. C'est qu'il était plutôt mignon… Après plusieurs verres, le cancer ce demanda à quoi jouait son invité.

**Camus : **J'ai envoyé promener Shura.

**DM : **C'est pas grave.

Il le vit passer par toutes les couleurs possibles, se dit que ça faisait un peu beaucoup de verres.

Camus : Je suis désolé, et en plus je te gâche ta soirée/

**DM : **Ma soirée, il ne reste plus que nous deux.

**Camus : **C'est vrai… Embrasse-moi.

L'italien ouvrit de grands yeux. Camus ne paraissait plus lui-même. Ce n'était le froid chevalier du Verseau. Le Cancer décida d'en profiter. Il s'assit près de Camus et l'embrassa. Finalement il avait un meilleur programme en vue. Il s'allongea sur son ami, approfondissant leur baiser.

**DM : **On peut recommencer qu'à deux et avec des actes, c'est encore mieux.

Le lendemain matin, Shura sortit de son temple, plutôt déçu. Milo avait passé sa nuit avec Aphro, ils se doutait que les autres aussi. Lui, il avait attendu le retour du Verseau pour retenter sa chance en vain.

Camus n'était pas venu le retrouver et il ne l'avait pas entendu renter chez lui. Il en avait conclu qu'il avait dû passer sa nuit avec Masque de Mort. Il se dit que s'était dommage, mais qu'il se rattraperait un autre jour.

Masque de mort entra dans la chambre avec le petit-déjeuner, Camus le regarda surpris, personne ne le lui ayant déjà servi au lit. L'italien posa le plateau eu milieu de grand lit planta un baiser sur la joue du Verseau qui rougit et ils commencèrent à manger.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
